Black Power
by DaniHorta13
Summary: Una historia muy diferente a todo, una trama muy interesante, muchos problemas de una persona indecisa que intenta ser feliz tomando malas decisiones. No apta para sencibles, rating M por capítulos futuros.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, esta es una nueva historia la cual fue un sueño que tuve hace mucho pero que es un sueño demaciado continuo y con una historia, la voy a separar por temporadas como con unos 40 a 50 capitulos cada uno, no lo se, solo se que serán los que me salga y espero que les guste la historia. Y les pido perdon de antemano por si me salto un detalle de la historia del anime puesto que no eh terminado de ver el anime, apenas voy en el 28 puesto que se me hace dificil ya que de repente no entiendo pues estoy acostumbrados a los nombres de las chicas en español y no en japones, pero lo intentare terminar lo mas pronto posible. Tal vez esta no sea una historia muy frecuente puesto que tengo muchas historias, pero lo intentare subir con poco tiempo de intermedio. Solo les dijo el primer capitulo hasta orita por si les llama la atención díganmelo. Hasta la otra.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Era una tarde tranquila en Tokio, no había sucedido nada desde que las Mew Mew Power habían derrotado a los que atacaban la ciudad, las chicas estaban terminando de limpiar la cafetería, ya que estaban de vacaciones de verano cuando de lo repente entro Eliot apurado.

 **E-** chicas mini miau encontró una concentración de gran energía mágica cerca de aquí vayan a ver que es y que no este causando ningún daño.

 **K-** De inmediato - dijo la chica rubia con su característica energía - vamos chicas - dijo para luego jalar a una peli verde y a la peli roja, y atrás de ellas la seguían una chica alta peli morada y una chica peli azul.

Al llegar al lugar indicado las chicas empezaron a revisar el area en la cual no encontraron nada.

 **Z-** que raro de que no hallamos encontrado la concentración de energía - les dijo a las chicas cuando se juntaron estando convertidas.

Pues nunca se tienen que confiar de sus ojos y se tienen que dejar llevar por sus sentidos puesto que alguien las podría sorprender algún día y atacarlas fácilmente - les dijo una voz la cual nunca habían oído, o eso era lo que pensaban - se que me están buscando - dijo la persona saliendo de entre las sombras haciendo que las chicas entraran en guardia. La chica vestía un traje que consistía en una camiseta de manga tres cuartos negra, una sudadera negra con detalles rojos arremangada hasta el codo, un pantalón largo color negro con unas pequeñas franjas en amarillo, con botas militar negras y guantes, uno rojo y uno negro, la cabellera de ella era negra con unos toques de azul en las puntas cubierta por el gorro de la sudadera y sus ojos azules, de piel palida.

 **R-** ¿Quien eres tu? - le pregunto a la chica que tenia enfrente - ¿Que haces aquí?

Pues de momento no me presentare pues seria aburrido que ustedes no investigaran por su cuenta mi identidad - dijo quedándose parada a unos metros de las chicas que cada vez estaban mas nerviosas - y estoy aquí porque quería conocer a las chicas que se creen heroínas pero que ni siquiera me pueden llegar a los talones - dijo quitándose el gorro para luego reírse de ellas.

 **R-** A mi nadie me viene y me dice que es mejor que yo - grito para luego saltarle encima para intentar golpearla pero la chica la esquivo muy fácilmente.

¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer pequeño cachorrito? - le pregunto sarcásticamente viendo como Renee solo la veía furiosa - Yo no venia a pelear pero como lo has querido tengamos una pequeña batalla tu y yo, que ninguna de tus amigas se entrometa - dijo para después levantar la mano izquierda donde tenia el guante rojo y hacer una barrera al rededor de las otras cuatro chicas.

 **C-** ¿Pero que es esto? - dijo viendo la barrera e intentar escapar junto con las demás.

Les recomiendo que no gasten sus energías intentando escapar de ahí que es imposible - dijo al ver las intenciones de las chicas - ¿Pero en que estábamos? - dijo poniéndose la mano en la barbilla - A si, en nuestra batalla - dijo al tiempo que veía que Renee sacaba su látigo.

 **R-** Ahora veras - dijo para luego cargar todo su poder y atacarla lo cual provocó que al impactar se produjera que se levantara una cortina de tierra y les tapara la vista a todas - ¿Pero que? - dijo cuando todo se volvió mas claro y vio a la chica sosteniendo el látigo como si nada hubiera pasado y ese objeto hubiera estado en reposo.

Vaya que el lobito no sabe lo que significa tener paciencia - dijo acercándose lentamente a una Renee en shock - Pero para su mala suerte no sabe que primero tiene que ver al enemigo en acción para saber que este puede algo imposible para uno - dijo ya enfrente de Renee para después levantar la mano derecha la cual tenia el guante negro y hacer aparecer el mismo látigo que Renee poseía pero de color negro con toques rojos y amarillos - Pero como soy buena no te hare nada esta vez - dijo para bajar la mano derecha haciendo desaparecer el látigo y caminar hacia el costado derecho de Renee y después golpearla en la cabeza mandandola cerca de donde se encontraban sus amigas gritando - ups me olvide decir que no te haría nada GRAVE por esta vez - dijo recalcando la palabra grave para luego ponerse el gorro y retirarse entre las sombras haciendo que la barrera que mantenía atrapadas a las cuatro chicas desapareciera.

 **Z** \- Renee - fue la primera que salio corriendo, con las otras chicas detrás de ella, desconvirtiéndose al tiempo que corrían hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Renee que se encontraba a unos 2 metros de donde se encontraban anteriormente, al llegar a un lado de ella vieron que estaba desconvertida así que entre ella y Corina la levantaron para llevarla de regreso a la cafetería.


	2. Chapter 2

**Em chicos perdonen si hace tres meses o mas no he subido nada, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, y lo poco que tengo no se me ocurren las cosas necesarias, no tenia ni la mitad del capitulo 28 de extraño mundo y tampoco tenia ni la mitad del capitulo 2 de Black power, pensaba que no escribiria por un tiempo , pero ya los complete e intentare seguir escribiendo orita que ya estoy de vacaciones pero en verdad lamento no haber subido nada o al menos avisarles el porque de mi ausencia que es mas ni menos que la escuela. Pero los dejo con la historia espero les guste, y dejen sus reviews**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2**

Al día siguiente temprano las chicas seguían esperando a que Renee despertara ya que el golpe fue demasiado fuerte para noquearla por unas horas o hasta un día, después de unos minutos mas la chica se empezó a mover, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama donde se encontraba.

 **R** \- ¿Donde me encuentro? - pregunto desorientada

 **B** \- Estas en el café, ¿Quieres un poco de agua? Y ¿Como te encuentras? - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras Kiki le acercaba un vaso de agua el cual agarro.

 **R-** Estoy bien pero un poco adolorida ¿Cuanto llevo dormida? - pregunto ya cuando se había terminado de beber el agua.

 **C** \- Pues vaya que el golpe fue muy fuerte pues llevas dormida desde hace ya casi unas 12 horas - dijo acercándose y sentándose en la cama donde se encontraba Renee - pero que bueno que te despiertas y te encuentras bien, chicas dejando el tema de lado les quiero decir que un familiar se viene a vivir a mi casa, es nacido en España pero estuvo viviendo desde pequeño en Alemania y yo iba de vez en cuando a visitarla, pero hace unos 2 años que no lo veo y se quedara aquí por una oferta que tiene de estudio, tiene 14 años pero es algo especial pero ya lo conocerán, vendrá aquí mas tarde - dijo feliz y volteando a ver a todas las cuales tenían una vista de duda puesto que Corina casi nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, siempre se mantenía sería. Ya después de unos minutos todas, a excepción de Renee que le dijeron que descansara un poco mas, empezaron a atender a las personas que iban llegando, el día estaba tranquilo, ya habían atendido a todas las personas que habían llegado, para no ser muchas si les llevo un poco de tiempo.

Corina al terminar con los pedidos se fue en dirección a la mesa donde siempre se sentaba a tomar te pero antes de llegar alguien ligeramente mas alta que ella le cubrió los ojos.

Mi pequeña bailarina - le dijo la persona que la tenia ciega temporalmente - adivina quien soy - dijo para soltar una pequeña risa.

 **C** \- Dannie - dijo contenta destapándose los ojos y volteándose para abrazarla muy fuerte lo cual la chica lo correspondió rápidamente.

 **D** \- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos pequeña - dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla - ¿Como has estado? - le pregunto sonriente.

 **C-** muy bien y tu? - le pregunto alegre, separándose de ella, yéndose a sentar y Dannie la siguió y se sentó en la otra silla que estaba enfrente.

Las chicas mientras estaban observando de lejos las interacciones de Corina con el "chico" que no reconocían.

 **Z-** ¿Quien creen que sea ese chico? - les pregunto dudosa, la persona iba vestida con unos vaqueros negros un poco sueltos dejando ver el cinturón que tenia puesto, una camisa roja que apenas se veía por la sudadera negra que traía puesta, la piel era palida y el pelo pintado de azul turquesa ya que se le veía las raíces del pelo negras.

 **K-** yo creo que es una de sus pretendientes - dijo para después voltear a ver a Bridget.

 **B-** yo creo que es un amigo - dijo todavía viendo a las chicas interactuar.

 **R-** Chicas ya déjense de bromas y vuelvan a trabajar - dijo caminando hacia la cocina y deteniéndose a un lado de ellas - y ese chico que esta con Corina es un familiar - dijo para seguir su camino hacia la cocina.

 **Z** \- ¿Como lo sabes? - pregunto Zoey, quien la había seguido, dudosa con las chicas detrás asintiendo con la cabeza.

 **R-** pues el se me presento y me pregunto donde se encontraba - dijo continuando lo que tenia que hacer - ahora fuera y vayan a atender a las personas.

Ya las chicas atendieron hasta que cerraron el café, estaban terminando de limpiar cuando Corina se les acercó venia con el "chico".

 **C-** hola chicas - dijo con una sonrisa y siendo abrazada por el "chico" por la espalda.

 **Z-** hola Corina - dijo sonriendo - una pregunta ¿quién es ese chico tan guapo que te acompaña?

 **C-** ¿Qué? - pregunto con mucha duda y volteo hacia atrás - esta persona - dijo apuntando a quien la estaba abrazando - no es un...

 **D-** calma cariño - dijo interrumpiéndola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 **C-** mira Dannie ellas son: Zoey, Kiki, Renne y Bridget - dijo señalándolas una a una mientras las iba nombrando.

 **D-** mucho gusto chicas mi nombre es Dannie Dasher - dijo inclinándose hacia enfrente caballerosa mente.

Z- mucho gusto - dijo sonriéndole - parece que su pronunciación esta un poco mesclada entre español y el alemán pero eso lo hace ser sexy - pensó al haberlo oír hablar.

Mucho gusto - dijeron las demás al mismo tiempo.

 **D-** el gusto es mío - dijo sonriéndoles, sintió que alguien le jalaba y al voltear a la derecha vio que era Corina quien le estaba hablando - ¿Qué paso? - le pregunto.

 **C-** Ellas creen que eres hombre - le dijo al oído.

 **D-** No te preocupes todo a su tiempo cariño - dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Después de un tiempo de estar hablando Dannie se fue dejándolas para terminar de cerrar cuando Elliot entró corriendo diciendo que la alerta de la concentración de energía del dia anterior había vuelto y que estaba a unos metros del café, las chicas corrieron al lugar y un poco antes de llegar se oyó el sonido de un látigo para después ver una flecha negra caer enfrente de ellas pero de una dirección desconocida.

\- hola de nuevo chicas - dijo la chica misteriosa del dia anterior.

 **R-** TU - grito enojada y ya iba a correr hacia ella pero alguien se puso enfrente de ella.

 **C-** Calma, alterándote no conseguirás nada - deteniéndola por el abdomen - y menos como la última vez.

Ya dejen de hablar tortolitas eso para otro momento - dijo riéndose pero después sacando un arco y dispararles rápidamente. Las chicas lograron esquivarlo, fueron atacando poco a poco en uno de los ataque múltiples lograron darle a la guerrera desconocida dejándola tirada y aprovecharon a acercarse.

 **R-** no se confíen que puede estar fingiendo - dijo acercándose aun mas lentamente agachándose a donde estaba la chica tirada comprobando su estado - esta inconsciente hay que llevarla al café para cuando se despierte poder interrogarla. - dijo al tiempo que Zoey y Bridget la levantaban del piso. Al llegar al café la llevaron a la parte de atrás donde se encontraba su cuartel.

 **R-** Muy bien Eliot esta es la persona que a estado causando los campos de concentración de energía en los últimos dias - dijo señalando a la chica que estaba amarrada a la silla enfrente de ella.

 **C-** no sabemos quien es pues no a despertado y que tiene la energía suficiente para mantener la conversión aun asi estando desmayada - dijo sentándose en la silla que estaba a un lado de Bidget

 **E-** Pues dejame ir con Wesley por una infusión especial para este tipo de casos - dijo retirándose del lugar.

Después de unos minutos de que Eliot se fue la chica se empezó a despertar

Mmm, ¿Donde estoy? - dijo al tiempo que abría los ojos lentamente

 **K-** buenas noches - dijo riendo y brincando enfrente de la chica

Eh? - abrió los ojos de imprevisto y asombro - suéltenme ya - dijo moviéndose para intentar zafarse.

 **Z-** no te será tan fácil salir - dijo acercándose y poniéndose enfrente de ella.

 **R-** ¿Quien eres? - le dijo al tiempo que la agarraba de los hombros y la mantenía quieta contra la silla.

Soy la persona que menos se esperan y no dire mas - dijo poniendo una sonrisa burlona

 **B-** pues si nos lo quieres decir a las buenas - dijo acercándose.

 **C-** no lo dirás a las malas - dijo al tiempo de que Eliot entraba al cuarto con una jeringa en la mano

 **E-** muy bien esto dolerá un poco- dijo moviéndole la cabeza a un lado e inyectándole el líquido

Se arrepentirán de lo que han hecho - dijo cuando le soltaron la cabeza

Después de unos minutos empezaron a ver que el traje empezó a desaparecer dejando ropa normal y dando se cuenta de algo.

 **C-** No puede ser - dijo haciéndose para atrás antes de casi caerse pero la sostuvo Bridget.


End file.
